


No One Mourns...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [41]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice she shared her life, her body with another. And twice she buried those adored souls before their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Mourns...

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 June 2016  
> Word Count: 530  
> Written for: virgo_397  
> Prompt: Ann - pregnancy  
> Summary: Twice she shared her life, her body with another. And twice she buried those adored souls before their time.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Grief over a familial death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not sure I completely conveyed what I wanted here, but this was a good start. There's definitely more to this that needs to be said. This was far more difficult to write than I'd expected, but I'm glad I gave it a good shot. And the title comes from the Stephen Schwartz song, "No One Mourns the Wicked".
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The rain seems appropriate today. If I wasn't using an umbrella, it would help to disguise the tears slipping down my cheeks. Not that anyone bothers to look at me. Even in my grief, everyone within the organization is too afraid of me to actually say anything beyond the barest of polite condolences. They stay only as long as they're required, then leave as quickly as possible.

It's better if they're not here anyway. None of them liked Veronica any more than they like me. They only saw her as a possible avenue to getting in my good graces. I used to laugh when they'd realize just how incorrect that assumption was.

Once they've all left, I can breathe just a little easier. My shoulders slump as I step forward to rest a hand on the deep mahogany of the casket, the terrible weight of this loss hitting hard with the stark reminder right in front of me. This is more painful than I could have imagined. A sudden gust of wind rips the umbrella from my grasp, but it barely registers against the bone deep, aching loss.

My hand goes to my stomach as the memories come fast and hard, barely giving me the chance to breathe or react to one before the next starts. Closing my eyes only enhances the images playing in my mind, the sharp clarity reopening wounds both old and new, and I sink to my knees in the wet grass and mud.

Each pregnancy was different. There was hardly any sickness with Alissa. Everything went smoothly from the day I knew I was pregnant until the day I delivered her. She was the sweetest little girl, so bright and cheerful, no matter what happened in her life. The day she died was the worst in my life. I wanted to crawl into that grave with her. It was only the divine intervention of Power in the guise of John Lyons and Mrs. Baylock that kept me from joining my Alissa.

With Veronica, it was the polar opposite. I was miserably sick most of the time and hardly slept decently. In fact, I don't think I was able to truly sleep until she turned three, always worrying that she would be taken from me like Alissa was.

But now, both of my daughters are gone. I am utterly alone. There will be no other children to quicken in my womb or curl up in my lap for a story. Not even Damien seems to need me. I am without purpose.

Movement to my left startles me, and I glance up sharply to see a pure white rose settled among the red ones on the casket.

"You shouldn't be here alone," comes a familiar voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"I-- It's all right." My voice is hoarse, and it makes me swallow painfully. "You didn't know her…"

He kneels next to me, holding out a handkerchief. "No one should be alone at a time like this. Let me stay with you while they finish up what they need to do, then we'll get some sushi and you can tell me all about her."


End file.
